Diaphragm-type gas regulators are well known. Such regulators utilize a spring-biased diaphragm serving as a valve element between portions of the regulator to control the flow and thus the pressure of the gas flowing therethrough. Typically, the amount of tension placed upon the diaphragm by the spring is adjustable, thus allowing the operating pressure of the regulator to be varied. While such adjustability is obviously of great benefit, allowing a stock regulator to accommodate a variety of gas pressure control needs, it also provides an opportunity for unauthorized adjustment and tampering, either by those believing that readjustment will somehow improve the performance of the equipment to which the regulator is attached, or by those whose purpose is more malicious.
Because such regulators are located in a variety of environments and locations, it is desirous to provide a structure which is of simple, yet efficient construction and operation. In addition, it is necessary to insure that the regulator setting as intended for proper operation is maintained and not easily subject to tampering.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a gas regulator construction of simple and efficient construction and operation.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide such a regulator assembly which is resistant to tampering.